


happy

by ratkingjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratkingjoseph/pseuds/ratkingjoseph
Summary: i tolerate her, that doesnt mean i like her





	

clenched jaw. small, rough and calloused hands curled into tight fists. 

he looks at the beaming man in front of him. starry eyes paired with a wide grin and slender fingers running through soft hair. 

Josh can't bring himself to be mad at the giddy Tyler standing in front of him. even as Tyler babbles on about engagements rings and how Josh "has to be there for the biggest moment of his life", Josh can't find himself to be upset. 

sure he wants to punch something (or someone with blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkle when she looks at his Tyler (but he cant do that because it would hurt tyler)), but as long as Tyler's happy, why shouldn't he be?


End file.
